Jaded Part 2
by spikesjade
Summary: Next Part of Jaded, I own Jade and the Demon Boy, Joss owns everything else. Who was watching Spike and Buffy--find out and what is going on with Jade. Reviews at spikesjadeyahoo.com Please. Enjoy. Also this will be under Jaded Part 1 so you can read


Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
  
Part 2: JADED  
Written by: Michelle M. McDermott  
  
Buffy was just talking to Spike, who had returned to Sunnydale, with something new about him. He was messing with her like he always did and revealed that he had a soul to her. Buffy couldn't believe it and when she finally did, she told him that it did not change anything between them and left him standing there.  
  
Jade was following, a man that she been watching for awhile. She had heard lots of stories about him, and became very curious. She wanted to know more about him and she found out that he was living here in Sunnydale. After she arrived she soon founded him but he seemed some-what different from the stories. She learned things about him, the kind of explained why he was so different. Then suddenly one night he left and that was a couple of months ago. Now, he was back but, something had changed in him again. He wasn't the same person that he was when he left and she just founded out what it was, after he finished telling the girl he loved.  
  
"Good job, Jade." She said to herself, she had just lost him. She was watching Buffy leave. Jade wanted to make sure she was gone before coming out of her hiding spot. When all the sudden someone grabbed her from behind, and put her in a loose headlock. "This is going to be an interesting meeting." She said to herself.  
  
"Why the bloody hell are you following me?" Spike asked her tightening his grip a little more, still no pain.  
  
"I'm not following you. I am watching you." She answered back to him with no hint of fear in her voice.  
  
"Okay, then why the bloody hell are you watching me?" he asked again rewording it.  
  
"Because, I am a fan of yours. I also wanted to know if they were right." She told him. He let go of her, out of confusion. Jade pout for a couple of seconds, but it was time for introductions.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked her, as if he just read her mind.  
  
"My name is Jade. I came here to meet a vampire that I know all about." She said to him.  
  
"So, what do you know about me?" He asked her, knowing that the only thing she knew about him was from books. She didn't look like the kind of girl to really talk to demons, so no information from them.  
  
"Everything." She told him simply, Jade stared at him with a grin on her face.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked her staring back, a bit curious.  
  
"I know that your name use to be William "the bloody" Wordworth from England. That is until you were bitten by Drusilla, and to become a really bad ass you killed two Slayers." She started to say and she decided to walk around him to get a better view of him also to make him watch her and pay attention. "You been trying to kill the Slayer here in Sunnydale for a few years when you got that chip in your brain, that can't let you kill humans." She stopped to see his reaction. He did not say a word for awhile or nor did she.  
  
"So what, everyone knows that. Hell, even the Slayer, herself knows. "He said to her as he lit up a cigarette.  
  
"Yes, but I also know that you love her and care about her little sister, Dawn. That is before you left town. You and her were having a bit of fun, but you thought that it was more. I am just wondering if that had anything to do with you leaving all the sudden." She said to him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"How in the hell did you." He started to with a surprised look, but she cut him off.  
  
"I told you, I know everything." She said as she went right up to him. "But did it really mean anything to her?" She whispered in his ear. She stepped back to see his reaction again, which was nothing for a minute. He was really watching her now out of interested in what she was going to say next.  
  
"So, why are you a fan of mine?" He said changing the subject from Buffy and him, back to her. He put the cigarette in his mouth. She went up to him again, but she took her hand on his chest. While running her hand down his chest she looked him start into his eyes.  
  
"I got to go. See you around." She said, then she turned around and left him standing there stunned. So far so good for her plan.  
  
Spike could not believe what had just happened. Some girl was around knowing things about him. But, 'What did she want?' he wondered. Well, he would find out eventuality. He raised his own scared eyebrow and the thought and put the cigarette back in his mouth and walked away.  
  
The next day the scoobies were having a meeting at the Magic Box and Buffy was about to tell them about her encounter with Spike and his news. Everyone was sitting at the table, except Dawn who was sitting on the steps of the ladder that lead to the upper level of the shop. Buffy was walking back in forth waiting to tell them.  
  
"So, what's going on?" Xander asked as they were all getting settled in, him sitting next Willow.  
  
"Last night on patrol, I ran into someone." She told them stopping and facing them.  
  
"Was it the demon guy?" Dawn asked her.  
  
"I wish." She turned and told Dawn. "No, it was Spike." She said looking at everyone.  
  
"Spike is back in town?" Willow asked out loud to no one.  
  
"Are you alright Buffy?" Giles asked her, looking over at her.  
  
"Yeah. He didn't try anything. But he did have something really interesting to say." She said sitting down on one of the chairs in front of the counters.  
  
"What did he say?" Willow asked Buffy, wondering if you could repeat it or wanted to.  
  
"He might have been lying, who knows with him. But he told me that he." She stopped and then continued, "He has a soul." She told them, it sounded weird coming out of her mouth.  
  
"Wait a minute. Spike and a soul?" Are you sure that's what he said?" Xander asked with a strange look on his face and he was not the only one with it, so did everyone else.  
  
"Yeah. He also said that he was not cursed with it, that he worked for it." She said to him then turned to Giles. "Giles, do you know what he meant?" Everyone was now looking at him for answers.  
  
"I am not really sure. " He paused and waited for the answers to come to him. "There are some things, that I have heard of higher up demons who can give back souls. But of it only happening a couple of times. I'll check later and see what I can find out."  
  
"So, what should we do?" Anya finally spoke up.  
  
"I don't know. But, I really don't want to deal with him unless I have to." Buffy said out loud to everyone. They all sat in silence, taking in what they just heard. Buffy decided to break the weird silence between them.  
  
"Anything new on that burning demon or Jade?" Buffy asked them.  
  
"No, nothing yet. But we are still working on it." Xander told her.  
  
"Yes. I think that we will find him and more about Jade soon, Buffy." Giles said to her, just as Jade walked into the shop.  
  
Everyone looked over at her and Xander jumped up from his seat to alert the others as soon as he saw her, the group just sat there hoping that she did not just hear them.  
  
"Jade. Hi, what are you doing here?" Xander asked her trying to cover up their conversation.  
  
"I was just wanting to know if you've found the demon yet?" she answered him, joining them at the table.  
  
"No, not yet. But um. we are close to it." Willow told her.  
  
"So, do you need my help or anything?" She asked.  
  
"No, we really don't need any help." Dawn said in the nicest way possible.  
  
"Well, I could." Looking around the place, "I could help around here if you needed it." Looking back at them. "Organization is my life." She finished, smiling at them like before when they first met.  
  
"You know what. We can use a really organized person around her." Willow said as she got up to move over to her. "Any help is great, right guys?" she asked to the others.  
  
"Yes. Organization is key, when killing evil things." Anya said and they all looked at her. "I am trying out mottos for the store." She told them.  
  
"Yeah. " Xander started to say. "Let's get to work. Anya, why don't you and Dawn come help us." Xander agreed and the others followed them over to the far side to the shop, leaving Giles and Buffy alone to talk.  
  
"Giles, do you really think that he has a soul?" Buffy asked him seriously.  
  
"He might have, Buffy. Spike isn't always known for telling the truth. Just promise me that you will be careful, when you go out tonight and patrol." He said to her in his serious fatherly way.  
  
"I know. I have to be double careful with both of them out there. I'll also bring some more fire power with me just in case." She told him.  
  
Buffy was out looking for the demon, like she told Giles earlier. Everyone was still at the magic shop except for Jade, who had to run some errands. Xander was going to drive Dawn home later. Giles, and Willow were looking up things about soul-givers. But, before she left Giles made Xander get an evening paper to see if there were anymore attacks, none. So they thought that maybe he moved on, but they weren't taking any chances. Just when Buffy finally sensed something, she was certain it was the demon himself. It turned out to be Spike.  
  
"Are you going to start stalking me again. Tell me now, that way I can go somewhere else." She said out of frustration that it wasn't the other one.  
  
"No. I was just wondering if you need any help?" He told her.  
  
"I don't need your help." She said flatly and continued to walk trying to sense anything else besides him.  
  
"What's with the nasty tone?" He asked her, trying to figure out what was wrong.  
  
"Do you want the summary or the 200 hundred page version?" she told him who was following her as she walked.  
  
"Depends. Is it all about me or is there other characters in the story too." He wondered if he was the causing this attitude.  
  
"About a hundred or so pages just recently." She told him back. He jumped around to face her.  
  
"Hey, doesn't my helping you and the new soul thing count for anything to you?" He asked her, but before she had a chance to respond she sensed something again. Before she tried to figure it out, it came out to face them. It was something that she never saw before, the acid-demon.  
  
Buffy pushed Spike out of the way and went after it. Spike took a couple of seconds to figure out what was going on. He looked up from the ground, where he landed at, just as Buffy grabbed a sword out of her bag. The bag that had some weapons in it, she dropped off her shoulder when she pushed Spike. She went after the demon with a side kick to the stomach. Spike got up and went over to the bag to get something to help out with. He founded a small sword, she had in there. The demon recovered from the kick and was coming after her again.  
  
"Watch out for his hands." Spike yelled at her.  
  
"I know." She yelled back as he swing at her and she ducked. Buffy tried to hit him with the sword as Spike got behind him. The demon some how sensed this and turned around and hit him, knocking him down again. Buffy took this advantage, of him not looking and stabbed him in the back with all her might, that the tip of the sword came out of the chest. The demon started to turn towards her.  
  
"Buffy." Spike yelled and she looks over at him as he threw the other sword at her. She caught it and rammed it in to the demon's heart just as he turned to face her. The demon fell to the ground a couple of seconds later. Buffy stood over it, watching it to make sure it was dead, then she remembered something.  
  
"Spike, do you still have your lighter?" She asked him as he joined her side also looking at the thing.  
  
"Why do you want it for?" he asked her. "Is it to have a piece of me?" he said grinning and raising his brow at her.  
  
"Soul or no-soul, you're still any ass." She said to him. "No. I have to kill him all the way, by burning the body." She told him.  
  
"I never heard that before, where did you?" he asked her lying.  
  
"Where do you think. The great and powerful Oz himself. Now, do you have it or not?" she asked again.  
  
"Say pretty please, Summers." He teased.  
  
"Spike." She said angrily  
  
"Here" he said and threw it to her and she caught it too. When she turned back to the demon, he was gone. Buffy turned back to Spike.  
  
"See what you did." She told him gesturing to where the body was.  
  
"I don't think so, pet. Ain't my fault he doesn't die the first time." He told her.  
  
"Like some people I know." She said to him, throwing his lighter back and grabbing her stuff and walking away.  
  
"Hey, you didn't answer my question from before." Spike told her as she was a few feet away from him.  
  
"Because I can't." she called out without turning around or slowing down.  
  
Spike decided to stay out for a couple of more hours to see if he could spot this demon or until the sun started to come out, whatever came first. He might even run into that girl he met the other day, she was some- what interesting.  
  
Back at the magic shop, Willow and Giles are talking alone. Xander and Dawn were heading towards Buffy's house. Anya left earlier to do some sort of business transaction , they figured it was vengeances. Jade left earlier then all of them having an errands to run. The Magic Box was all quiet as the two of them sat there.  
  
"So, how are you doing today?" Giles asked her as he got up to attend to the tea that had just finished.  
  
"Okay, I think." She said as he pour her some tea and pour him some more. "It just."She stops for a couple of seconds and kind of drops her head. "Everything feels so strange, I feel strange." She told him looking up to see his face.  
  
"You knew that this would probably happen, Willow. Sometimes things will be strange, no matter how much we try to make them seem normal." He told her, sitting down next to her after placing the tea pot back to the maker.  
  
"I know, things have changed. But, the others are trying to make it seems like it hasn't." She confessed to him in her Willow way.  
  
"Is that a good or bad thing?" He questioned her.  
  
"I'm not sure, Giles." She started to play with her cup. "I know that it is good thing to want the bad to go away. But, does that sort of make me some-what bad to not recognized what I did." Now it was her turn to question him.  
  
"Willow, you are not bad at all." He told her. "You know what you did, you have accepted and are working on it. That doesn't make anyone bad, especially you." He said and then took a sip of his tea. Willow just sat there and let that absorb in her.  
  
"But, I feel this way and I can't help it." She told him.  
  
"I know you do and in time you will start to feel more like old yourself. But, you will also feel like you do now, it is part of who you are now. Believe me it will get better, I promise." He told her.  
  
"I hope I can believe that now." She said to him.  
  
Xander in the car with Dawn talking to her about Buffy and Spike, how she is out there by herself.  
  
"I can't believe it?" Xander said.  
  
"She can handle herself, Xander." She tried to convince him again.  
  
"I know that. It just with 2 demons out there, one we kind of know what to except and the other being Spike. Buffy shouldn't be out there by herself." He said to himself and to her.  
  
"Why don't we drive around and try to find her. See if she might need any help." Dawn told him, hoping that he would. Xander thought for awhile at a red light. Then he looked over at Dawn.  
  
"I don't know if you should go." Xander tells her.  
  
"What?" Dawn asked him confused.  
  
"Buffy." Xander told her which made Dawn more confused.  
  
"Huh, what about Buffy?" She asked him, frowning her brow.  
  
"She would kill me if I take you, remember." He clarified to her.  
  
"Xander, if she really needs help. I don't think she will mind the extra from both of us." She told him.  
  
Xander looks over at her again as she looks at him.  
  
"Fine. Half-an-hour then you're going home." Xander gave in.  
  
"That's okay with me." Dawn agreed, smiling at him. She could always get her way with him, she thought as they drove on.  
  
Buffy continued to go to all the other graveyards in town and did not see anything, not even a single vampire.  
  
"The one time when I want something to beat up on and they all run away." She said to herself. She decided to take out her frustration out on a near by tree, by kicking it. Then she decided to head home. "Maybe, I could run into a mugger or something on the way home." She said out loud as she headed off.  
  
Jade is in her hotel room, sitting in the middle of the room. She was surrounding by candles all lit up. In front of her is a book open to the middle. She was reading quietly to herself, then she closed her eyes. But before she could say anything the acid-demon showed up from nowhere, like before. Jade looked up to see why he was there and then she noticed the two swords sticking through him.  
  
"What happened to you?" She asked him still sitting on the floor.  
  
"Slayer and the vampire." He told her. Jade just rolled her eyes. She got up and moved over to him, and pulled them out. Then she put her hand over both the entry wounds.  
  
"Heal." She said and removed her hands, to reveal nothing. Both of the stab wounds were gone. "Be careful next time or I will find someone else to do the job." She told him sarcastically and went back to where she was sitting before he came. "Now leave. I am in the middle of something important." She told him and he did.  
  
Jade closed her eyes as soon as he left and contracted, she started to say a spell.  
  
"I call upon the forces before me.  
Let him do as he is told, not what his heart beholds  
Let me get what is mine."  
  
She throws some powder into a pot that was on the side of her, that was boiling more and more as she speaks.  
  
"This is the spell that shall let us combined."  
  
Jade opened her eyes again and they were glowing bright green then they went back to normal again.  
  
Xander and Dawn are still driving around when they spotted something. Xander stops the car and tells Dawn to stay in it and she does. He gets out and reaches behind his seat for a tire iron and closes the door. He stops the car by a park and cautionly goes into the trees, still making sure Dawn could see him. He's holding on tight to the iron. "I just had to listen to Dawn. Couldn't go home. No, I had to be stupid." He whispers to himself.  
  
Suddenly he came upon a vampire. "Great, wrong weapon." He said as the vampire comes after him. Xander moves out of the way and he went passed him. When he came back at him, Xander hit him across the head with the iron. Trying to knock his head off hopefully, but it doesn't work. "Really wrong weapon." He said as he drops the iron. He looks on the ground for a right weapon, a stick. He just happens to spot one just as the vampire comes after him and tackles him this time. Both of them on the ground, Xander on the bottom, trying to reach for the small point stick which is a few inches away. The vampire notices this and back hands Xander across the face, which throws him off for a couple of seconds.  
  
Just as the vampire is about to bite him, he becomes dust. Xander looks up to see who saved him and to his surprise it is Spike. He offers to help him up, but Xander doesn't want it and gets up on his own. Dusts himself off and walks past him, back to his car. Dawn was standing half-way there, he walks past her and opens the door with out saying a thing. She took that as her cue to get in the car too.  
  
Spike was still standing in the same spot where he rescued Xander at, not turning around. He throw a different stick down, that Xander was reaching for and headed towards home, not looking back.  
  
Giles sat in the magic shop at his old desk. He was reading a couple of books. He stops reading and he makes a note on a piece of paper. He takes off his glasses, placing them on the book and rubs his eyes. He was not really finding what he was looking for. He took a sip of his tea, but realized it was empty after he raised it to his mouth and didn't get anything from it. He put it down and goes over to the pot when he remembered something. Instead he went over to the pot, he goes over to a pile of books on the floor. He takes off a couple from the top that he did not need. Then picks up a small older one, fingers to the index and scans it. He then rushes to the page and reads it. He suddenly stops and looks up with a concerned look.  
  
When Buffy got home, just as Dawn and Xander were pulling up. She guessed Willow was already home or still at the shop, helping Giles.  
  
"Where have you two been?" Buffy questions the two. Neither of them said anything, Xander spoke up for both of them after a couple of seconds.  
  
"We went to get some ice cream. I had a sudden craving and so did Dawn." Xander lied to Buffy. "Didn't you Dawnie?" He looked over at her and she just smiled at both of them.  
  
" Yep, ah.I better get inside and get ready for bed. Night Xander." She said and hugs him. "See you tomorrow. Good night, Buffy." She told her and went inside the front door, which Buffy had just unlocked.  
  
"Okay, where were you two at, really." She said to him as soon as Dawn was inside.  
  
"I told you." Xander said to her, Buffy just stood there waiting for the answer, the really answer. "Fine. Okay, we were concerned about you and decide to try to help." Xander confessed to her.  
  
"And you decided to help, by bring my little sister along." Buffy told him, getting angry.  
  
"I knew you would get mad, but Buffy nothing happened. Well, something sort did happen to me." Xander told her.  
  
"What do you mean something sort of happened?" Buffy said to him loudly.  
  
"We were driving and I thought that I saw something and stopped. I thought that it might have been you or that demon. I made Dawn lock all the doors and made sure she could still see me from the car. And what I thought I saw turned out to be a regular vampire." He started to explain to her.  
  
"So, you left Dawn in the car while you went after it?" Buffy asked making sure that Dawn was in the car.  
  
"Yes and Yes. But after I went after it with a tire iron, and almost bitten. I was saved by the vampire with something new to brother us with." Xander admitted, really hated to say it.  
  
"You mean Spike?" Buffy asked not in a flattering way.  
  
"I would've rather became this guy's tomato soup, then be rescued by him. I was hoping it was you or even maybe Dawn." He finished telling her.  
  
So, what happen?" Buffy asked him wanting to get off the Spike subject for awhile.  
  
"Nothing. We just left and came here." Xander said gesturing to where he was standing.  
  
"Well, I did run into the demon and Spike. I almost killed him but he got away." She told him as they walked into the house.  
  
"Who Spike?" Xander joked, but didn't smile.  
  
"No, but I blame him for it still being around." She told him as they stood in the hallway.  
  
"Huh?" Xander asked confused. Buffy just waved her hand to passes the subject off.  
  
"I'll tell you later. It's been a really long night. I'm going straight to bed." She said to him, stretching a little.  
  
"Okay. Yeah me too, Night Buff." Xander told her as she watched him leave and closed the door behind him.  
  
Jade walked into Spike's crypt; he was standing in front of his fridge doing something. When he heard the door open and close he turned around. He gave a little knowing sound with his mouth.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked her, as he turned back to the fridge and put whatever back, she figured it was blood.  
  
"I want to ask you something?" she said to him as she walked over to him.  
  
"And what would that be?" he said looking down at her. She moved even closer to him.  
  
"I was wondering how long has it been since you had someone?" she asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" he said still looking at her, as she started to gentle touch his arm with the fingers, very softly.  
  
"How long has it been since you really had someone?" She said as she started to guide him to the nearest wall. Spike just looked at her a bit surprised at what she was asking. He did not say anything just, kept looking at her wondering what she was going to do next. "Do you want to have a taste?" she asked him seductively, as she looked into his blue eyes.  
  
'What?' he thought to himself, but instead he said, "Yes." To her in a low voice. She pressed herself against him and kissed him only a little bit, just enough to leave him wanting more. "So are you going to tell me about yourself?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow still looking at her. As she started to undo the buttons of his shirt start with the bottom ones.  
  
"What do you want to know about me?" she asked. He was not trying to stop her at all, so she continued to do it. When she was done with the last button she pulled the shirt apart to relieve his cold hard body.  
  
"Well, why are you here?" he asked as she began to touch his chest for a couple of seconds, then she started to kiss him where her hands were just at. Then she looked deep into his eyes.  
  
"For you." She told him as she kissed him again this time on the lips, a hard passionate kiss. Pressing her body even more closely to his. He returned the kiss with the same passion and heat if it were possible. His hands went to her waist and hers were on his back, pulling even closer to each other. Spike couldn't believe it, feeling someone else beneath his fingers, tasting someone else in his mouth. Someone who seemed to be craving him for awhile, by how hungrily and intensely she was kissing him. He took off his shirt all the way, while they kept on kissing. They were kissing and grabbing at each other, Jade growing more and more hot as the seconds went by and his cold body was soothing her heat.  
  
They turned around the get a better angle with her against the wall. He was kissing her lips, cheek down to her neck. Spike took his hand to the bottom of her shirt and all of the sudden Buffy flashed in his head. He shook it off and continue as she started kiss his chest. Buffy flashed in his brain again, doing the same thing with him, and flashed out again. He opened his eyes, and looked at Jade as he took off her shirt and started to kiss her bare shoulder. Things were getting even more passionate and steamer between them with every kiss and touch. Jade couldn't believe what was happening and hoped for more with every moan and quick breath she gave him. Another flash of Buffy as Jade started to undo his belt, while he moved down to her chest. Every thing was starting to become a blur to him, as his mind went reeling. Lips heat, touching, Buffy, kissing, lust, Jade, Buffy, melting, desire, Buffy, bodies, passion, Buffy! Spike stopped and pulled away, both of them breathing hard, although he did not have to. They looked at each other her out of heat and passion, him out of confusion.  
  
"Why did you stop?" Jade asked trying to catch her breath.  
  
"I don't know?" he told her trying to make everything to stop spinning in his head.  
  
"Well, let's finish then." She said as she walked back over to him and start kissing his chest and running her finger tips down it at the same time.  
  
"I can't." he said, as he pulled away.  
  
"Why not?" she asked looking at him, wanting so badly to finish.  
  
"I can't that's all." He lied to her, as he turned around and walk over to the open bottle of Jack Daniels, and poured some in a glass and took a swig out of it. Then he did it again.  
  
"It's that Buffy bitch isn't it." She asked getting mad as he drank the liquor down. He looked at her with evil eyes.  
  
"Don't ever call her that again, do you understand!" he said in a low voice  
  
"Why she is one." She told him looking right back at him with the same intense her green eyes glowing. He took the glass that was still in his hand and threw it at the wall beside her. Jade did not flinch or move as it flew past and hit the wall. Neither of them moved, just stared at each other.  
  
"She is better than you will ever be, you stupid bint." He told her as he put his shirt back on and threw her's to her. "Get dressed and get out." He said as she grabbed it.  
  
"If I am a stupid bint, than you are the most stupidest ass I've met." She told him as she finished putting her shirt on.  
  
"You're not the first one to tell me that." He told smirking thinking about what said earlier.  
  
"You keep thinking about her and you actually think that there is really something still between you two. Wake up all she was doing was using you for fun and something to keep her busy. She was just screwing you, because you were around. You were nothing more than a good roll to her." She told him, trying to get him somewhat back to reality, also to piss him off, which seemed to be working.  
  
"Shut the bloody hell up, you don't know a damn thing." He yelled at her, his blue eye now glowing even more.  
  
"Make me", and she kept going. "Have you ever thought if you weren't around before that she would be still be shagging Riley? Hey, maybe she kept doing you to see if you were as good as him or hell even as good as Angel. Oh yeah Angel, her true soul-mate the one she will always love, not you. You think getting a soul is even going to change her mind about you, after what you did to her." Spike came up to her to hit her, with his other face on. Now his blue eyes were now yellow with rage and hurt behind them. What he did to her, that night he will never forget and wanted to so badly.  
  
"I said shut up, now!" But she wanted to make him more and more furious.  
  
"You know, I'm not even scared of you. You are just the slayer's little pathetic love sick puppy. You can't even hurt a damn fly." He just stood there with his hand now a fist above her.  
  
"I hurt you and it would be worth the sodding pain." He growled.  
  
"Go ahead hit a girl, then what would your precious little Buffy say. She would still never take you back." He was about to do it and stopped thinking about what she just said. He could actually see the disgusted look on Buffy's face and hear what she would say. She would never believe him and he knew it. He put his hand down and turned around to walk away, know that she was right. Jade shook her head and smirked, walking to the door of the crypt and opening it. "You use to be the big bad, but now you are just something she can kick around, nothing but the slayer's bitch. See you soon." She told him and slammed the door.  
  
Spike looked at the closed door, "The slayer's bitch, you are the bleeding bitch." He said as he knocked over a huge table out of anger and frustration. Candles and things went flying all over the place, but he did not care. His mind was racing again, the girl was right what had Buffy done to him. He grabbed the Jack Daniel's bottle and started to drink from it, chugging it to wash out his mind and mouth of both of the damn girls.  
  
The next morning Giles was at Buffy's telling her what he found, before anyone had a chances to get to the shop to meet.  
  
"Are you sure?" Buffy asked him really loudly as the two discussed this, while the others slept. She lowered her tone remembering and got quiet to check if she woke them up.  
  
"I double check, and double-checked that. He has got a soul, Buffy. Spike performed what was required, by passing some test and received it as a some-sort of prize." He told her.  
  
"So, does makes him good like Angel or something? Because when I ran into him both times he was his normal annoying-self." She said as she sat back down, on the edge of the living room table in front of him.  
  
"Yes, I think so. I guess it all depends upon the holder of the soul. Angel also had a hard time with it as you remember the first time, and the second time was also due to him being in a hell dimension. Spike might be a different case all together." Giles explained. "Do you know how he was before he became a vampire?" He asked her.  
  
"He told me that he was a bad-ass, like he is now, I didn't believe him. Probably the opposite just told me that to scare me or impress me. But, that doesn't explain anything." She said starting to get frustrated.  
  
"Well, some resort to their old selves when they receive a piece of them back." Giles said to her. This made her start to think about Spike's duster in her closet upstairs. Then she shook her head a little and looked at Giles. "Don't tell the others yet. I want to wait a couple of day, okay?" She asked him.  
  
"Whatever you want, Buffy. But, why don't you want to tell them?" he questioned her.  
  
"To see if he will change or not?" Buffy told him, she was not sure herself why she asked, but she did.  
  
"Right." He agreed, not knowing himself.  
  
"So, have you found out anything about Jade yet?" Buffy asked, changing the subject to something brighter.  
  
"No. I haven't gotten that far, but Willow is working on it. She has started to run some searches on her through her computer." Giles told her.  
  
Later that day Willow was working at home on her computer with the help of Dawn and Xander. So far they were not having luck on finding Jade on the web.  
  
"Maybe you should try a different database." Dawn told her, after searching through the fourth one.  
  
"I would but, if I haven't found her so far. I am thinking that I won't anywhere else." Willow told her.  
  
"Are you sure your not put her name in wrong or something?" Xander suggested to her.  
  
"I put it in the way it is, it's not a hard name to spell. Not like well, a really long and hard one to say." She told him and tried a different database. "See told you." She said, when nothing came up.  
  
"I guess we will have to talk to the source herself." Dawn said as they all looked at each other.  
  
When Spike got back to his place, from wherever he was at, he was a bit surprised that Jade was there. She was sitting in his chair waiting for him.  
  
"Get the hell out." He told her walking passed, not looking at her.  
  
"Aww, honey. I thought you'll be happy to see me." She said to him all cheerfully watching him walk over to the other side of the room.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked her, still not looking over at her. He decided to light a cigarette as he jumped on top of the stone tomb in his place.  
  
"I thought that maybe we could finish what we started the other day." Jade told him, he looked up at her and did not say anything. "Fine, how about business then. What if I tell you something that might be of some interests to you."  
  
"Yeah. I don't think you have anything of interest to me. " he asked taking a drag off the cigarette.  
  
"How about a way to make you all better and you won't have to worry about the Slayer and her friends ever again. Spike will be all big and bad again and no one to stop him." She told him and he raised his eyebrow. Which meant she caught his attention, so she went on. "I will get rid of Buffy first, then her friends. Do a spell and boom back to the killing you go. No more chip, no more restraints. Hell, you can even get rid of the soul if you like. So no conscious for the kills." Jade finished and looked over at him.  
  
"But, I got to do something for you, Right?" Spike said to her. Jade got up and started to walk around the place.  
  
"Well, yes actually. In order to kill Buffy, I do need your help. You're going to turn me into a vampire. So that I can get the main ingredient to perform the spell, it will stop that chip from ever going off in your head." She said.  
  
"What's this ingredient, that you need my help to get? It's some sort of magic thing? " Spike asked her throwing the butt of the cigarette down on the ground of the crypt. Jade stopped and turned around to face him.  
  
"The heart of the Slayer." She told him. Spike looked up in surprised his face all wide; eyes and mouth." Jade just smiled at him. "What did you think it was lima beans? That's why I need your help." She told him still smiling.  
  
"So, Why are you doing this for me?" He asked her wondering why she was so interested in him. Jade walked over to where Spike was sitting at and got closer to him.  
  
"Because I want to be a really bad girl, with a bad boy. Plus, it would be fun and I always wanted to have the fun with you. Does it sound all good? Do we have a deal?" She asked him looking him in the eyes.  
  
"And what about this chip in my head, eh?" he asked her pointing to his head.  
  
"I have a way around that. Actually, it's a temporary way." She said and she took her hands and started to rub his head down to his chest like she did before, when they were together. "A really fun way. We start back at what we did before and at the point of explosion. When all of your senses are working overtime." She got even more closer to him, only a couple of inches away. "You bite me and I promise you, that you will never feel any pain."  
  
"What if after, I change my mind? What then?" he asked her, grabbing her hand and holding it away from him.  
  
"Then I'll go away. But, I know you won't." she told him.  
  
"Oh, you're so sure, huh?" he asked, raising his brow at her again.  
  
"You want your old-dead life back. Pre-Sunnydale and Buffy." She said to him. He didn't say anything again, instead he grabbed her. Looked deep into her eyes and his face broke into a grin.  
  
"Deal." He told her.  
  
The End of Part 2 


End file.
